From Games to Humans
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: It was just an average day when Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope (the narrator) find a portal that isn't supposed to be there. Will they survive the human world?
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since Turbo was defeated. Ralph, Felix, and I were walking back to our games after visiting Felix's wife. That is, we were before we noticed a portal looking type of thing in the middle of the game terminal.

"What's that?" I asked as I slowly walked towards it.

"Don't go near it Venelopy! You don't know what it does!" Ralph tried to keep me from going in but stink brain ended up tripping and knocking both of us in. I saw Felix jump in as an atempt to save us. Everything went black as our screams faded as well.

When i finally woke up the first thing I noticed was the fact that nothing looked like a game. The next thing I noticed was the fact that Ralph and Felix were nowhere to be seen. However, there was a carpenter dwarf man and a giant lumber man close by and both were still asleep. Although, they do look really familiar. The lumber man with messy dark brown hair started to wake up.

"Who are you?" I asked before realizing that my voice sounded different. "Why is my voice different? Where are we? What did you do to my friends?" I tried to over welm the lumber man with questions.

"How am I supposed to know? Who are you anyways?" He asked me; I have to admit, he sounded familiar but it was still a little off. As the lumber man sat up, I notice something around his neck. I recognized it easily, especially since I was the one who made Ralph's hero medal with his nickname on it. I slowly went up to the lumber man.

"Ralph?" I tried to speak but my voice came as a whisper.

"Venelopy?" The lumber man asked.

A/N: I know it's short but the idea came to me just now. I will try to continue this one!please review! More will be explained if I get a review for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know I messed up Vanellope's name in the first chapter. I forgot to change it before I submitted it. I am going to make sure that doesn't happen again. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW COUNTRYBOY93! SPOILER: Ralph gets hurt. If anyone has any requests or see an error just let me know with a review or a PM.

Ralph and I were arguing about who's fault it was for who knows how long. We didn't stop agruing until the carpenter woke up screaming. By this time, I was sitting on a rock.

"Felix! Felix, calm down!" Ralph tried to calm the panicing carpenter. That is actually when I noticed that Ralph's hands were normal sized. When Felix finally stopped running around like a five-year-old that ate too much sugar, I noticed that Felix's hammer was just an ordinary hammer.

"I can't hop! I'm hopless!" Felix was being held in the air by Ralph.

"That's because Stink Brain is keeping you from running into something." The boys started to take notice of our surroundings, so I did too. We were in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" Ralph asked and I shrugged before I jumped off the rock and picked a direction and started walking. Ralph finally put Felix down.

"One way to find out," I said before deciding to glitch around a tree. Instead, I face planted the tree. That was when it occured to me that our abilities won't work here. I started to taste something bitter on my tongue.

"Vanellope! Are you okay? Why did you walk into that tree?" I could tell Ralph was still worried as to what is going on. I think I'm the calmest one right now.

"Oh golly, Vanellope. Your lip is bleeding!" Felix said before grabbing his hammer. "I'll fix that." I dash behind Ralph.

"NO! I wasn't able to glitch! Do you really think hitting your hammer will work?" Yes, I shouted, but can you really blame me?

"That can't be true, Vanellope. Maybe you just weren't concentrating enough," Ralph said as he walked over to the tree I bumped into earlier and punched it with all his might. Ralph froze and Felix and I were silent until we heard Ralph whisper a faint cry of pain; "Ow." Part of me felt bad for him. The other part, however, just wanted to say 'I told you so'.

"I told you so," I said while folding my arms. Ralph was now sitting on the ground while craddling his injured hand. I noticed Felix sniffing the air like a dog. "When did you become a blood hound?"

"I smell smoke. Maybe there is a cabin near by." Felix started running into, what I assume is, the direction of the smoke.

"Felix! Where are you going?" I heard Ralph call to Felix before he clumsily got up, threw me on one of his shoulders, and ran after Felix.

"Woah!" I dodge a tree branch so I wouldn't get another face plant. "Wach it Ralph!" Dodge. "You're going to-" Dodge. "Make me hit another tree!" Dodge. With a few more dodges and a mouth full of maple, we caught up to Felix. He was looking at a very majestic looking house. Nothing like Sugar Rush's Candy Castle, but it was still beautiful. It was painted midnight blue with bright white window panes. There were maybe three or four flours to this house. Although, you kind of have to wonder why such a beautiful house is all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. And why is it getting bigger? Oh, wait... Ralph is just walking toward it and Felix had already gone ahead and knock on the door. I turn back to one of the large windows in the upper floors and gasped.

"What's wrong Vanellope?" I heard Ralph ask. The figure in the window is gone now, but I could have sworn... no! He's gone. He died three years ago.

"Nothing," I managed to whisper to Ralph. There is no way Turbo is still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't written more to this story sooner! MY THANKS TO COUNTRYBOY93, MAGICWOLFPUP123, AND RCOBB558 FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND REQUESTS! Countryboy93, your request will come later in the story. I just need to figure out how they are going to find the weapons.

Anyways, I don't own any of the Wreck-It-Ralph characters but I do own the two OCs that will appear in this chapter.

I was trying to figure out a way that Turbo could somehow survive the blast from Diet Cola Mountain but I just can't think of any way for him to have survived that. It kind of scares me. I hear a squeal from the door. And the next thing I see is Felix getting tackled by a little, pale, read headed girl. She looked about five years old, but with whatever this place is, I can't really tell.

"SISSY! SISSY! THEY'RE HERE!" The kid starts jumping up and down and won't let go of Felix's neck. I try to, but fail, keep from laughing at Felix. I can tell Ralph snickering too because I am still on his shoulder and it is moving. "COME IN! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOOOOO MUCH FUN PLAYING TOGETHER!" To think that I said Felix was acting like he ate too much sugar earlier was an understatement compared to this little girl. She drags Felix into the house and Ralph puts me on the ground so that I can follow them. Turns out numbskull here is too tall for the door. Why does that not surprise me? He ends up having to duck under the door. Before I could get a good look at where we were, the little girl from before tackles me. Apparently nobody decided to warn me that she had let go of Felix. "CAN WE RACE TO MY TOY ROOM AND PLAY WITH DOLLS? THAT WOULD BE SOOOO MUCH FUN!" This kid is CRAZY! I finally notice what she was wearing. It was a replica of my own outfit. I would have told her that I didn't want to play with dolls but I was having troubles breathing because of how tight she was holding onto me.

"What are you into now, Sally?" A, at least it sounded like, female voice coming from another room. She came out of a room nearby. She still had oven mitts on her hands so I am guess that she just came out of the kitchen. This girl looked to be closer to Sergeant Calhoun's age, maybe younger, and she had black hair and her skin was more tanned than the little girl.

"But sissy, they are from the movie!" The little girl holding onto me said. I guess she is named Sally.

"The master of the house wants them unharmed and knowing you, you would somehow find a way to bruise or break them like you do with the rest of your toys," the older, emotionless girl said. It doesn't surprise me that this little kid has the possibility to break her toys since I am still having some air problems because of her strong grip around my stomach. "Now, go clean your room and if it isn't clean by dinner, you will not get any dessert." The little girl frowns before letting me go and stomping off to the stairs and climbing up. I start gasping for air.

"What's wrong with you?" Ralph asks with a smirk.

"You're not very funny chump," I said to my giant friend and glared at him.

"Welcome to my master's home. He has been expecting you three to show up. My name is Peg," the older woman said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I am Fix-it Felix Jr. and this-"Felix was interrupted by Peg holding up her hand.

"I know who you all are. In this world, you and your friends are merely characters from a movie. My master would like you to stay for dinner and meet with him in the morning. I will show you three to your rooms." Peg starts walking to the stairs. Ralph puts me back on his shoulder and the three of us start to follow Peg. There were three hall ways at the top of the stairs. One went to the left, another to the right, and the other one went straight ahead. Peg led us to the left and there were three doors close to each other at the end of the hall. We each got our own rooms. "I will call you when dinner is ready," Peg says before walking away.

"Anyone else gets a bad feeling about this place?" I ask the boys only to find that they had already gone inside their rooms. I shake my head before going into my own room. The room was huge. Even the bed was huge and it looked really soft too. I climb onto the bed with difficulty. Why are things so tall here? When I reached the top I just lie down and enjoy how comfy the bed is. An hour passed and then I hear Peg call from the top of the stairs before going the opposite direction of where our rooms were. I get off of the bed and towards the door. Felix and Ralph decided to wait for me to come before we all went down the stairs to eat.

And that is the end of this chapter. Please review and I will do my best to get chapters up sooner. Don't forget to stay human!


	4. Chapter 4

MY THANKS TO COUNTRYBOY93 FOR YOUR REVIEW! You gave me an idea with the secret trap door idea. I am going to mix it with an idea from a book I saw on my book shelf. Also with this chapter, it is a little freaky at the beginning but I promise that will be the scariest thing in this story other than the other idea I have for later in the story but it won't be as bad as the beginning of this chapter. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, review, and don't forget to stay human!

I only own my OCs and the plot.

I was lying in my bed when thunder sounded and rumbled my room. I sat up in my bed. I can feel something is off but I can't tell what. I look around the room. Everything seemed to be where they should be. My own private bathroom in the far left corner from where I sat, a giant wardrobe across from my bed (it could easily fit two Ralphs in it side by side), the bed that I laid on seemed normal, the lamp and nightstand next to my bed seemed normal, even the short, creepy guy with red glowing eyes in the corner seemed normal. WAIT, WHAT! He wasn't there before. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was just seeing things but when I looked again, the creepy person was right next to me. He shoves me down onto the bed and pulls out a sharpened candy cane from behind him. He was ready to stab me.

"Have some candy," he said in a dark, yet familiar, voice. Just then there was a knock on the door and the creepy person glared at the door before jumping off of the bed and running through the wardrobe. The knocking at the door continued before I finally woke up from my nightmare. Whoever was knocking at the door decided to come in. It was only Ralph.

"Are you okay Vanellope?" Ralph asked as I slowly sat up in my bed while trying to process the fact that it was only a dream. A horrible dream, but a dream none the less. I quickly hop out of my bed and run over to the wardrobe and flew the doors out. I didn't care if Ralph thought that I was crazy or not. I had to make sure Turbo wasn't hiding in there. I looked at the now opened wardrobe; nothing but fancy coats and dresses. Then see something shiny behind some of the coats. "I don't think you need to wear a coat." I ignored Ralph before diving into the coats.

"What's taking so long?" I heard Felix ask. In the back of the wardrobe, I found two door handles.

"You guys should come see this!" I tell them. Ralph and Felix make their way over to the door as I try to open the doors. The doors were stuck. Ralph reaches in and was able to pull the jammed door open. Behind the door was a hallway filled with dust. I start walking through it but don't get very far because Ralph grabs the back of my shirt before pulling me back to them. I turn my head to glare at him.

"We need to go eat first or they will come check on us," Ralph said. For once, stink brain is actually right. I sigh before agreeing. He put me down and we all start walking to the dining room once again. On the table were plates filled with pancakes. We sat down and ate our food. Peg and Sally soon joined us. Apparently Sally had eaten a lot of sweets yesterday which was why she was so hyper.

"The master of the house will see you three after breakfast. Sally will show you the way," Peg instructed the three of us. Just like Peg said, after breakfast, Sally led Ralph, Felix, and me to the third floor of the house. This floor had only one door. Sally knocked on the door and I heard a muffled, yet familiar, voice answer on the other side.

"Come in," it said. Sally opened the door a crack, as if she was afraid of something, and stuck her head in.

"The visitors are here, sir. Would you like them to come in?" Sally asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes! Yes I would. Here Sally, have some candy!" The voice behind the door said before throwing a sack full of candy at her feet. She instantly smiled and snatched the candy. Sally opened the door all of the way and the three of us walked into the room. Once I saw who was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room, I froze in place. How he survived was beyond my knowledge. I can't figure out how Turbo even survived the blast.

Okay, now that school has started again, I might not have a lot of time to write. So updates will be slower, unfortunately. Not only that but I just around from story to story, so I still need to update some of them. I will update this one as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

MY THANKS TO COUNTRYBOY93 AND DOGDUDE200 FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Both of your requests will appear in this chapter. I would like to give a special thanks to Countryboy93 for the list of gun names. Please enjoy this chapter!

"It is so good to see you all again," Turbo said in a way to cheerful voice while he was seated behind his desk in a suit. I don't think any of us are happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Turbo? And how did you survive the Diet Cola blast?" I heard Ralph question.

"I came here through a portal just like you guys. I was able to get through right before I hit the blast. For the past three years I have been planning and preparing for when you would arrive," Turbo explained. I notice him reaching to a door behind his desk. I didn't realize what he was planning until he pulled out an MP5 submachine gun, Calhoun taught me about guns when we had free time (A/N: Actually, Countryboy93 helped with naming the guns so please thank him for that. All I know about guns is that they have the ability to kill someone with one flick of a finger). "As some people in this world would say: 'say hello to my little friend'." Turbo was about to shoot when a very small portal opened right above his head and a small, blue thing landed right on top of his head. When the creature looked at it surroundings, I noticed it was a hedgehog. Wait, blue hedgehog?

"Sonic?" I ask. The little animal looked at me and nodded (A/N: I have never played Sonic before so I am sorry if he comes out as a very OC kind of character) to me. I think he was trying to speak but I have a funny feeling that animals can't talk in this world. Turbo started throwing a fit until Sonic jumped off of his head and ran towards us. I picked him up just in time for Ralph to pick me up and run out of the room with Felix closely following behind me. "I know where to hide!" I try to tell the guys. The only place I could think of that would make a really good hiding spot was that secret hallway in my room.

"Where?" Ralph asked while still running for our lives.

"Just get back to my room!" I shout as we pass by Sally. She looked really confused. We also passed Peg, who just glare at us. Does she ever smile? We soon make it into my room and Ralph puts me down. I race, with Sonic still in my arms, to the wardrobe against the wall and quickly opened the doors. I think Ralph figured out what I was doing because he helped me with the jammed door on the inside. Sonic and I were the first ones through the door followed by Felix and finally Ralph, who closed the door. We all listened and waited. Peg was the one that came into the room first and Sally came in next.

"Where did they go?" Sally asked Peg.

"I don't know but we need to find them. Start searching," Peg ordered. Sonic jumped out of my arms when I was listening to them and started running down the hall.

"Sonic!" I quietly shout at him as though he was a disobedient pet. Ralph and Felix put a finger to their mouths to tell me to be quiet. I stuck my tongue out at them before chasing after Sonic. Even though he no longer had his powers, he was still pretty fast. The two of us, leaving Ralph and Felix behind, ended up going down a really long flight of stairs and into a room filled with guns of all types. I went over to one of the guns and grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun. I pointed it at a blank wall and fired it. I wasn't expecting there to be such a big back fire. I landed on my butt and completely missed the part of the wall I was aiming for. I get up and try to shoot again. This time, I was expecting the after shock and was much closer to where I wanted to hit. About ten minutes of practicing later, Ralph and Felix came rushing in.

"Are you okay Vanellope?" They shouted together. I nodded.

"We can still beat Turbo. Hurry up and grab a weapon." I folded them. Ralph picked a colt peacemaker revolver and Felix decided on an M16 assault rifle. Even Sonic wanted to help because he had grabbed a colt .45 pistol, which was the same size he was. It was kind of cute. Ralph and Felix made their first shots. Ralph ended up hitting himself in the head and Felix was now flat on his back. I burst into fits of laughter. It took us a couple of days to adjust to the after shock but once the four of us were ready, we went back to Turbo's office without being spotted by Peg or Sally. We surrounded the crazy racer.

"What do you plan to do? We are evenly matched," Turbo said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask right before I hear a click behind me. I slightly turn my head and see Peg with a Winchester 1887 shotgun (A/N: the kind from Terminator 2 as requested by Countryboy93) Behind Felix was Sally, who looked like she was being force into this, holding a Beretta M9 pistol. Turbo took out his MP5 submachine gun and pointed it towards Ralph.

And I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger! Sorry but I like writing cliff hangers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you Countryboy93 for your big help in naming all of the guns. Don't forget to stay human people! 


	6. Chapter 6

MY THANKS TO COUNTRYBOY93 AND THRASHIN FOR YOU REVIEWS! We are caning towards the end of this story. I was never good at long stories but I will try to stretch it as long as I can. I have part of the next chapter done. I say this because of the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

"Why are you helping Turbo?" I asked Peg.

"Because you all tried to kill him," Peg answered with a glare.

"He was trying to destroy every game in the arcade!" I shout at the older girl.

"It's true, sissy. He did try in the movie. The only reason I wasn't scared of him was because I thought he changed. He also gave me a lot of candy," little Sally explained. Now it makes sense why she looks like she didn't want to be here.

"That isn't true. Turbo said-"

"He was lying Peg. I told you to watch the movie with me." Sally had a sad face on and Peg had confusion written on her face.

"Turbo was jealous when his game wasn't as popular any more," Felix tried to explain to Peg.

"Enough!" Turbo shouts. He points the gun at Felix. "If you won't get rid of them, than I will do it myself. I think I will start with you." Turbo fired. I ran and pushed Felix out of the way. There was a pain in the middle of my chest. Everything was hazy and I somehow started looking at the ceiling. Ralph comes into view.

"Vanellope! Stay away kid!" Ralph shouts. There was another shot from a gun before everything went black. It felt like I was floating. When I looked around, there was nothing but darkness. It was so quiet that it was loud. It's very confusing. I start hearing voices from somewhere but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was faint too faint to hear where it was coming from but still loud enough to hear whatever they were saying.

"You killed him," a male voice that sounded a lot like Felix said.

"Sissy? Are you okay?" A young female voice said. It reminded me of Sally. There was silence for a long time before the voices came back.

"She is going to die if we don't get her back." This voice was obviously Peg's. Silence came again. I don't know how long I floated there but it felt like forever.

"Come on,kid. Wake up, you need to wake up," Ralph said. I could recognize Ralph's voice anywhere. There was silence once again. Suddenly there was a blinding white light that consumed me.

That is the end of this chapter. Yes, I know, I left it at a cliff hanger. I already promised one of my school friends that I would not kill anyone except Turbo and I will keep that promise. I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. 


	7. Chapter 7

MY THANKS TO COUNTRYBOY93 FOR YOUR REVIEW! I think I have an idea that will be able to fulfill your request and extend the story a little more. By the way, I am terrible at forgien accents. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

A rocky and mentos filled ceiling was all I saw when I first opened my eyes. I sat up as quick as I could but had to stop soon because I was sore. I looked at my surroundings and quickly recognized them. I am inside Diet Cola Mountain. I was in my old home. Ralph was asleep on the floor next to the bed. I start nudging him but he doesn't move.

"Hey Stink Brain! Wake up!" I shout in his ear that was closest to me. He jumped before turning to the source of the shout. He must have been really happy because he started crushing me in a hug.

"I am so glad you're awake kid," Ralph said. I smiled before I started hearing footsteps from the opening of the mountain.

"Hey Ralph."

"Hi Felix. Guess who woke up!" Ralph sat me on his shoulder and the three of us left the mountain.

"Good to see you awake Vanellope," Felix greeted.

"It's good to be awake. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two days. You really scared us," Ralph said. Up ahead I could see Sonic talking to two new game characters. One was closer to my height and the the other was closer to Calhoun's height.

"What happened to Turbo?" I asked.

"Peg lost her temper and shot Turbo," Felix said. I mouth dropped.

"Right between the eyes," Ralph added.

"Remind me never to make Peg mad," I told them. Peg is kind of scary if that is what she does when she gets angry.

"She regretted it after she killed him," Felix said.

"Who regretted what now?" The taller girl asked. We had reached the small group.

"Hi Peg," Ralph greeted. Peg? I looked at the taller girl again. She did resembled Peg. I looked over to the smaller girl. She resembled Sally. Did they come back to the games with us?

"VANELLOPE! You're awake!" The younger girl shouts.

"Sally?" I asked just to make sure. She shook her head yes. "Peg?" I asked as I looked to the taller girl, who just nodded.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Peg said.

"Please return to your games. The arcade will be opening soon," the announcer said to all games.

"See ya guys later," Sonic said before zipping off to the game terminal. Calhoun glided over from the gate to pick up Ralph and Felix.

"Come on boys," Calhoun shouts. Ralph puts me down on the ground. Ralph and Felix said their goodbyes and left with Calhoun. I showed Peg and Sally around Sugar Rush all day. We even made a car for them to drive. Peg would be the driver and Sally would be the one who fires candy at other racers. When the end of the day came, Ralph came to visit again to make sure I was okay.

"We're fine Ralph. We had fun today," I told him. We did have fun. Sally is covered in chocolate, Peg is tied up with laughy taffy, and I am covered in frosting. Yep, this is the best.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sally shouts with glee. She went back to Diet Cola Mountain. We all start following her. We had just reached the entrance when she came out dragging a bag. I walk over and open the bag. Inside were the guns that we had used earlier.

"You guys brought the guns with us?" I asked.

"Ralph and Sonic wanted them as souvenirs." Peg pointed to Ralph.

"Any one else thirsty?" Sally asked. We all agreed on Tappers. We were able to introduce a few more people to Peg and Sally too. Everything went well until Zangief came by.

"Hey Zangief," Ralph greeted.

"Hello Ralph." Zangief came over to where we were sitting. Peg and Zangief started talking about wrestling. Then it went to saying who was better and after that came the bet. Sally, Ralph, and I all followed Peg and Zangief to his game so they could fight. Many of the other game characters started to show up. Most of them were bad guys. The fight went by really fast. I don't think Zangief is going to live his lose down any time soon. Everyone was either laughing or smirking. The triumphant Peg walks over to us.

"Please return to your games. The arcade will be opening soon," the announcer said to all games again. We all started to walk back to our games.

{No point of view}

Back in the house in the middle of the woods, in Turbo's office, sat the supposedly dead Turbo. There were two hooded figures next to Turbo.

"So we found the three that are supposed to bring our master down," one of the hooded figures said in a male voice. He pushed Turbo's head off. Now the neck showed wires and sparks coming out.

"Ay, our robot Turbo and spies have done well," the other hooded figure said in a female voice.

"Now let us hope that Peg and Sally will keep them out of our way," the male said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Back to Vanellope's point of view!

It was another beautiful day! Two weeks have pasted since we were in the human world. Peg and Sally won five races in the first week they were there. Zangief has asked for a rematch ten times since Peg beat him the first time and each time she would beat him. Ralph says that Zangief would complain and pout during their bad guy club. It's really funny to hear about.

"Hey cavity, are you coming or not?" Ralph calls to me. I was trying to finish making Felix and Calhoun's wedding anniversary present when Ralph called. Calhoun's soldiers, Peg, Sally, Ralph, and I all decided to throw them a surprise picnic. The soldiers, Peg, and Sally are decorating part of Candy Forest at the moment. Ralph was sent to get me apparently. I finish wrapping the present and follow Ralph out of the Candy Castle and to the spot where the picnic is to be held. One of the soldiers had already left to go get Calhoun and Felix. Everyone stared hiding behind candy cane trees and waited for the couple to arrive. When they finally came, everyone jumped out and yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Felix jumped behind Calhoun while Calhoun pulled out her gun and started aiming at everyone. We all fell to the ground so we wouldn't get shot at. Once she realized it was just us, she lowered her gun.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"It's your anniversary party," the soldier that brought them said. He is the second in command, I think. Calhoun put her gun away and the party started. There was music, dancing, karaoke, food, milk shakes, and Peg and Zangief were fighting in the corner again. Sally was shouting and encouraging them. It was really fun. Ralph and I were dancing when I had to duck so I wouldn't get hit by a flying Zangief. He face planted in the tree and everyone starts laughing. I turn around to try to give Peg a thumbs up but I saw them running into the woods. I was really confused so I started following them. As I follow, there is a lot of noise following me.

"Ralph! I know you're following me!" I whisper in annoyance. He catches up to me.

"What are you doing out here?" Ralph asks.

"I was following Peg and Sally. They started running in this direction but I lost them because I had to tell you to stop."

No point of view

"Did they stop following us?" Peg asked the young girl. The two had ran deep into the candy cane woods.

"The avatars have stopped following us according to my sensors," Sally said in a serious voice. "The nobles are calling us." Sally's eyes began to glow a light blue. A hologram appeared of a hooded figure.

"Status report," the female hooded figure said.

"The avatars are trusting us very easily. We should be able to find the spark soon," Peg answered.

"Good. I must warn you that the master will not be pleased if you fail like your younger sister did. You're lucky we made this robot to look like the traitor."

"I understand Noble Ladonna." The hologram ended and Peg looked at the little robot girl in front of her.

Sorry there wasn't a lot of talking in this one. MY THANKS TO COUNTRYBOY93 FOR YOUR REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human! 


End file.
